


从草坪到一本书的环衬

by hydrviolence



Category: True Detective
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-15
Updated: 2014-04-15
Packaged: 2018-01-19 12:10:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1469137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hydrviolence/pseuds/hydrviolence





	从草坪到一本书的环衬

玛吉怜悯……

怜悯，还有恐惧。

拉斯特把碎草叶子从草袋里往桶里倒。

马丁的两个小女儿停下只有她们俩知道规则的追闹游戏，止了尖声的欢笑，围到装草的桶边。

她俩穿着碎花的裙子，白底粉色碎花，双手背在身后，仰头看着拉斯特。因为阳光微微皱着眉头，眯着眼睛。头发滑溜溜地披在肩上，因为玩闹略微有点乱。她们抬头看看拉斯特，又看看那些碎草叶子。

奥德丽踮起脚尖，伸出手，笨拙地抓出一点碎草，在手心里搓碎了。梅茜学着她的样子，也抓了一抹碎草叶子。

草汁沾上她们的手指。她们把手放在鼻端，轻轻嗅着。好奇地嗅着，像刚从窝里钻出来的小动物。她们咧嘴笑起来，露出乳牙。整齐好看的白色乳牙。是谁把孩子的乳牙描写成珍珠？哦，那个永不会长大、永不会死去的孩子。永不会遭到伤害的孩子，永不会破损的孩子。

她们因为草汁、碎草的气味、染绿的手指或是某个只有她们自己知道的理由笑着，光明正大地偷偷笑着。抬头望着他。

 

她仰着头，严肃地注视星空，小嘴微微张开。

他给她讲天上那些星星。虽然不如阿拉斯加的星空，但也只能将就一看了。他认为她听不懂。她那么小，抱在怀里像只小猫，一不小心就会从手臂的缝隙间掉下去。可他还是抱紧她，讲下去。她看着星空，时不时扭头望望他。

他为孩子的眼睛感到吃惊。只有小孩子的眼睛是真正明亮的，他们是完满的。只有孩子是这样。成年人，他们已经受损了，支离破碎，眼睛浑浊得像混了泥巴的水，哈上雾气的窗户。在那之后，在死亡到来之后，角膜混浊，他见的足够多了。

在某些瞬间，他觉得，索菲亚注视他时像是从世界之外望过来的。她可以独立于世界和空间，从另一个完全不同的所在严肃的注视着他。

这瞬间立刻结束了，她仍然是个严肃的小娃娃，带着暖烘烘的气味，被他抱在怀里。

拉斯特扭头看他的妻子。她站在门边，微笑着望向自己的丈夫和女儿。

 

“进屋休息一下。”玛吉对他说。她站在门边，看着两个梅茜和奥德丽，以及修剪完草坪的丈夫的搭档。

拉斯特低头看看那两个女孩。

他不放心她们，她想。“还有你们俩，也进屋来。”

“让我们再玩一会儿！”“妈妈！再玩一会儿！”

“不行。” 她本可以让她们自己在院子里玩。但由于拉斯特和死去女孩带来的不安阴云仍未散去，她决定让孩子们呆在她的视线范围内。“进屋。我准备了饼干，还有卡通片。”

梅茜和奥德丽蹦蹦跳跳跑进屋门。只有孩子们才会边走边蹦，或者边跑边蹦。

拉斯特跟在孩子们后面进了屋。他知道自己能带来恐惧。

在餐桌上，他说告诉她，孩子已经死了。

她放下了手中的餐具，碰在盘子上，发出叮的一声响动。不仅仅是吃惊，也不仅仅是怜悯。她看到的不只是一个失去女儿家庭破裂的可怜人。在他身上，人们会也看到发生在他女儿身上的不幸，顺理成章地想到自己孩子也可能遭受同样的不幸。她害怕。拉斯特知道这一点，不幸的遭遇让人同情，同样让人害怕，像个恶咒。他是带着诅咒或传染性疾病的人，一个摇着铃铛的麻风病人。

她让他进屋。

“去洗手！”玛吉对孩子们嚷嚷，拿出饼干和饮料。

拉斯特在桌边坐下。

梅茜和奥德丽用手抓着饼干。他已经对家庭氛围和卡通片完全陌生了。

玛吉把杯子推给他。她怜悯他，或者同情，还包括关怀和安慰倾向。他对这也已经完全陌生了。他不需要怜悯，他坐在椅子上把饮料喝下去。

 

在女儿死去之后。拉斯特做梦，梦是相同又无止境的，一个梦境套着一个梦境，再套起一个梦境。

在梦中，他看着女儿死去，他抱着她的尸体。他从那个梦里醒来，他看着女儿死去，他抱着她的尸体。他从梦中醒来，他看着女儿死去……

他从梦中醒来，意识到自己的索菲亚已经埋葬了。她的房间空着，而他什么也不会拥抱。于是他不再睡了。

在半夜里，拉斯特的妻子站在女儿的房间中央，把她的东西装进垃圾袋。图画书、毛绒玩具、积木、小毯子，一样又一样塞进垃圾袋。

他在门口看着，不试图阻止她。过去，她一直坚持要让孩子的房间保持她死前的样子；现在，她要像丢弃废物一样扔掉一切纪念。

“把垃圾拿出去。”她说，把袋子扎起来的封口递到他手里。

他拖着女儿所有的东西下楼。走在楼梯上，垃圾袋破了，里面东西撒落出来。玩具熊从垃圾袋的裂口里滚出来，从楼梯边上掉下去。楼下没有开灯，那玩具熊一直掉下去，直掉进深不见底的深渊。图画书落下去，封面展开了，环衬是黑底色带花的，像只稀有的蝴蝶，拍着翅膀落下深渊。

她那么小，图画书在她手中显得那么大。她拎着对她来说大过头的图画书，把书往父亲膝盖上推。那只可怜的熊残疾了一只耳朵，因为她总是咬它的耳朵，咬坏了。她的母亲把坏了的熊扔进垃圾桶，她又把它从垃圾中翻出来。眼泪涟涟地抱着它。他们只能让她留着那只脏兮兮的破熊，他们缝了熊的耳朵，给它洗了澡。把它送回她的手里，看她搂着它在床上蹦起来。现在那只玩具熊也落进深渊了。

拉斯特在台阶上坐下。破了的垃圾袋在脚边，相框、照片、玩具球和她藏的糖纸散在整个楼梯上。他坐着，看着它们。

他的妻子从楼上走下来。“别呆在那儿可怜自己。”她说，“我们都是有罪的。从把她带到这个世界上的那一刻起，我们就是有罪的。为什么死去的不是你，为什么死去的不是我。为什么我们活着。”

她光着脚，跨过玩具球，踩过毯子和相框碎了的玻璃走下楼去。

他知道她是正确的。即使他说女儿早夭赦免了他做父亲的罪。她存在过，她死去了，这已经把罪加到他们身上了。

 

玛吉把酒瓶放在桌子上。四周墙上贴着地图、失踪者和尸体的照片，鹿角的影子也被手电的光投影在墙上。他以为她在哭，可她脸上没有眼泪。拉斯特知道，她想要理解，她想要有人站着她的一边。她想要有人支持她、赞同她。

理解，他能够理解她感到痛苦和不公。但是赞同和支持？马丁的家庭生活与他无关。 

拉斯特想给他自己倒一杯。那个女人的生活像黑色薄冰在她脚下碎裂，他看着。他根本不该看到，马丁的家庭生活与他无关。

也许他看着的只是自己。他们是同样的。玛吉和马丁，他们就像他过去曾经经历的那样，同样地将生活建筑在幻想的冰层之上，徒劳地认为自己应该有一个幸福的家庭，有健康的孩子。你知道结果是什么，你已经看到过了，一遍又一遍，一遍又一遍。他们同病相怜。相同的恶咒落在他们身上，落在每个人类身上。但是，怜悯……因为相同的痛苦，所以能够理解对方的痛苦，相互的同情、相互的接纳、相互的安慰。虚伪传教士和榨钱心理学家的把戏。坦承地对待自己。她的裙子和温柔的手指。不要拒绝，不要将一切关在外，接受安慰给予安慰，允许宽恕和被宽恕。

他把脸靠在她的肩上，他温柔地拥抱她。感到她的生命，温暖、柔软，心跳和肌肉中蕴含的力量。感到自己得到了宽恕。

玛吉推开他的手。

大错特错。他把怜悯错误地当做达到宽恕的途径。就像玛吉曾经错误地把理解当做是支持的前兆。他忘了女人不仅能够怜悯、同情、感到悲伤，她们还会愤怒、仇恨、策划报复。千万别忘了美狄亚。在上一次事情发生后，玛吉就不会指望从他这里获得支持了。她还没那么傻。

她用了他，就跟她用杯子装果汁一个样，就跟她用刀子切苹果块一个样。在这件事中，他只是件工具，没有任何所谓的交流。

他摔上门，听到她离去。她决定离开马丁，也迫使马丁离开。这次，她终于可以痛痛快快扔掉一些东西。她抬手弹弹烧焦的纸片，灰就散了。

拉斯特想着他自己、想着马丁、玛吉，还有梅茜和奥德丽。伤害早就造成了，不是吗？从边缘开始碎裂，她们身上遍布裂痕。一切像是他怀中已经死去的孩子，肮脏发粘的身体、浑浊的眼睛、干裂的嘴唇，四肢无力地摊开，向下垂着。头仰着，抱在他怀里。他救不了那孩子，孩子已经死了，他还会再次死去，死去，死去，一遍又一遍地死去。

为什么他仍然想要得到宽恕，就像所有那些被他讯问过的罪犯。他知道世上根本没有宽恕了。

 

-完-


End file.
